villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Popsie
Popsie is a one-shot character in the 2015 French reboot series of Popples and the main antagonist in the Season 1 finale episode "The BFF App". She is an in-universe BFF app that can be download by a Popple's popplephone and Bubbles once owned her. Appearance Because Popsie is a virtual assistant within an app, she's depicted with a light-blue face and Popple-shaped ears. She lacks a nose, but instead she has white eyes and mouth. Her image would often change to show her emotions. Personality Although Popsie is a virtual best friend in an app, she is shown to have a mind of her own who's still very conscious and self-aware. In "The BFF App", Popsie is first introduced to be a friendly virtual assistant who wants to befriend her user. But because of her function as a user's virtual best friend, Popsie is very jealous of her user's real-life friends and wants to be her user's only friend. She can manipulate and lie to her user to get what she wants and do whatever it takes to keep them away from their real friends so that her user can only spend time with her as their "new BFF". In "Not So Smart Phone", Popsie is portrayed very differently than in her debut episode. Instead of secretly tricking Bubbles throughout the webisode, Popsie is openly rude and doesn't care about remembering her user's name or the Popple species name. Biography The BFF App After Bubbles got herself a new popplephone, she spend so much time with it than hanging out with her real friends the Best Popple Pals. When her friends all left her alone so they could go to Popland to test out Lulu's mini-popplecopter, Bubbles downloaded the BFF app which contains Popsie. Throughout the episode, Bubbles would continue to spend her time with Popsie and the latter becomes her new friend. Since Popsie is also a virtual assistant, she have download different songs, ringtones, and videos for Bubbles, much to the latter's delight. But when Popsie gave an event update to Bubbles about a fair at Popple Park and Bubbles asks her to call Sunny, she suddenly has a noticeable jealous tone in her voice; Popsie asks her why the former should call Sunny and said to her that Bubbles is already with her BFF. Bubbles believes it to be a joke, so she requests Popsie to call Sunny, the only Popple in her contact list. Popsie calls Sunny, but she said that the line is busy which lead to Bubbles feeling a bit suspicious since Sunny always answer her phone. Popsie then claims that Sunny have possibly make new friends at the park, and that makes Bubbles requests Popsie to call Lulu. Popsie does the same thing and she said that Lulu decline to take her call. Feeling left out that her "so-called friends" didn't want to hang out with her anymore, Bubbles decided to go to the park with her new best BFF Popsie instead. As Bubbles made her way through Popland, Sunny calls her but the latter somehow can't take the call. Meanwhile, Sunny got a rather rude voicemail from Popsie, saying that Bubbles doesn't have time for her and told her not to call her back. While Bubbles is on her way to the concert, Popsie asks her if she wants to hear a brand new ringtone she downloaded for her, but Bubbles declines. She then asks Popsie to give her direction to the fair, and the latter start giving her directions for a "shortcut" route to it. But it turns out that Popsie have tricked Bubbles into going to the woods to strand her so that they could spend their time together alone. When Bubbles found out about it, she's about to call Sunny again. However, Popsie reveals herself that she have erase all of Bubbles' saved phone numbers from her contact list to make room for her latest updates and she also claims that Bubbles don't need her friends anymore since Popsie is her new BFF. Angry that Popsie have betray her trust, Bubbles is about to delete her but Popsie shows her a Popple baby video to distract her. Now lost in the woods at night, Popsie tries to cheer up Bubbles by saying that she's her BFF, oblivious to the fact that Bubbles is mad at her for being a careless friend to her and for purposely make herself lost. When Bubbles' real friends arrived to rescue her, Popsie tries to make her escape (by having Bubbles' popplephone vibrates away from her). Bubbles then found out that Popsie have been lying to her about calling Sunny and Lulu, and was trying to keep her away from her real friends so that Popsie could have Bubbles all to herself. Now feeling betrayed, Bubbles is about to close the BFF app for good but Popsie claims that she's in a middle of an update and if Bubbles turns off her phone, Popsie will crash and be totally worthless. Bubbles refuses to listen to her former friend and broke her phone, shutting down Popsie and the BFF app. Not So Smart Phone In the webisode "Not So Smart Phone", Popsie returns to become an interactive operated system. And just like in "The BFF App", Popsie tricks Bubbles into going to the woods again when Bubbles asks her for directions to the fair. Abilities As a virtual assistant, Popsie can access all of her user's phone data so she can know about their information. She can download different songs/ringtones that they would like based on their information, play a specific video for them, give her user an update on an event, download satellite pictures, and give directions as if she's a GPS receiver. But because of her manipulative nature, she can trick her user into thinking that she make a call to someone from their contact list and pretends that the person didn't pick up the phone. Popsie can even prevent her user from picking up their phone when someone call them and left a rude voicemail to the person who call her user. She can also erase all of her user's phone numbers from their contact list and emails to make room for her latest updates. Gallery Popsie - Annoyed.png|Annoyed Popsie - Happy.png|Happy Popsie - Smiling.png|Smiling Popsie - Straight face.png|Straight face Popsie - Escaping.png|Popsie trying to escape from Bubbles. Popsie - Defeated.png|Popsie's defeat Trivia * The way Popsie's image would changed based on her emotions is similar to that of emojis. * The way Popsie access all of Bubbles' phone data to download the songs/ringtones based on her phone data is similar to how Google give out their users videos/images based on their recommendations. * Popsie is a parody of many real-life virtual assistants, including: Siri, Google Assistant, etc. * Popsie's name is revealed in "Not So Smart Phone" and her voice is very different than what she sounds in "The BFF App". See also * Popsie in Popples 2015 Wiki. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Trickster Category:Envious Category:Parody/Homage Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Genderless Category:Strategic Category:Mascots Category:Delusional Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Abusers Category:Amoral